This invention relates generally to electrical connector boxes, and more particularly concerns an improved electrical connector box which can be easily mounted in a firm, secure condition in a wall panel opening or like location.
Electrical connector boxes are commonly used for accommodating the mechanical connection of electrical wires to light switches, wall socket structure and the like. They may also be used for connecting separate wires together to form a desired electrical system. These boxes are so ubiquitous that they are the subject of various regulations and requirements in building codes and like documents.
In addition to meeting legally required performance specifications, the boxes, to be commercially desirable, must be inexpensively offered and must permit easy, quick, inexpensive installation. They must provide long, trouble-free service life. Preferably, neither the boxes nor any box support structure will require maintenance during the useful life of the box.
To meet these demands, a large variety of electrical connector boxes have been commercially offered. Prior art boxes include those purportedly shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,764 and 3,891,113.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector box which can be quickly, easily and permanently secured to a wall panel in a pre-formed panel opening, with minimal flexing forces being applied to both the box and the wall during installation. This force minimization acts to lessen the chances of damage occuring to either the box or the wall panel during box installation.
It is a more specific object to provide such a box having box-locking or box-securing structure which permanently shapes itself during insertion of the box into the wall panel, so as to better withstand extractive and shifting forces after the box is installed.
Another object is to provide such an electrical connector box which, after installation, will accept relatively great extractive forces without damage to either the box or supporting structure.
A further object is to provide the foregoing advantages in an electrical connector box of standard general size, shape and capacity.
A still further object is to provide a box of this type in a format which can be manufactured at relatively low cost, and consequently offered at a commercially attractive price.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to the like parts.